Mariposas de Papel
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Yahiko/Konan:."Ya no había mariposas de papel en su vida, porque éstas habían muerto cuando ella lo hizo, cuando los tres lo hicieron" Regalo para Muse-at-dawn.


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña ni de la pairing, ni del manga, sólo de la trama.

**Claim: **Yahiko/Konan —hace tanto quería escribir de ellos.

**Advertencia: **Uhm, nada, si soy de lo más inocente (?) Nah, srsly :3

**Notas: **Para Muse-at-dawn, por su cumple ya pasado y además de que una vez hablamos por msn de lo lindos que eran y bleh, además de que hace tiempito que no escribo de este fandom. Que te guste, mujer ;D Aclaro una cosita, para mí Nagato murió, por decirlo así, cuando se _transformó _en Pain, porque cambió y bleh. A tenerlo en cuenta en el final :)

-

-

* * *

**Mariposas de Papel**

* * *

Una de las primeras veces que hizo una mariposa de papel, fue aquella tarde, lejana y enterrada en los años pasados, cuando Yahiko se frustró por no poder conseguir alimento para ella y para Nagato, culpándose de débil, torpe, inútil y muchos otros adjetivos calificativos negativos para su persona.

— Toma —había dicho, con una pequeña mariposa hecha del papel de los envoltorios de la comida anterior en sus manos—. Para que sepas siempre que la fragilidad y la delicadeza no son lo mismo que la debilidad y la cobardía.

Él la había mirado, había tomado la pequeña mariposa y la había aplastado sin cuidado, demostrándole todo lo contrario.

— No quiero ser frágil o delicado. Eso te vuelve menos rudo y entonces la vida te aplasta, apréndelo Konan.

Aquella tarde, Konan vio quemarse gran parte de lo que su amigo era, escondido bajo la coraza de fingida rudeza y valor. Yahiko se había responsabilizado por sus dos amigos, y eso no estaba del todo bien.

Recordó también la noche en la que él y Nagato salieron por ahí en el bosque y Yahiko resultó herido, siendo defendido por su amigo, quien descubrió su poder oculto. Konan recordó que casi se muere de la tristeza y la preocupación al enterarse, pero supo que ellos estaban bien, que Yahiko aún estaba vivo, y que podrían ser entrenados por un Jonin para saber protegerse (y esa vez usó mariposas de papel para animar a Yahiko y hacer sonreír a Nagato, y el muchacho pelirrojo le sonrió y no le aplastó ninguna de sus papeletas).

Ya luego se volvió un jutsu regular, algo común que utilizaba a menudo. Pero recordó una ocasión en especial cuando quiso valerse de esa técnica y le fue inútil. Cuando fue secuestrada por Salamandra Hanzô (todo resultante de aquella emboscada para eliminarlos). Se sintió estúpida por no haberse defendido, por no haber atacado para no caer en la trampa. Pero cuando los vio desde allí arriba, desde la prisión de Hanzô, tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo de que algo les ocurriera, porque ellos eran su única familia. Y si morían ellos, ella también lo haría.

Todo se descontroló en su interior cuando escuchó de boca de Hanzô lo que éste pretendía. Y miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente en un fogonazo enceguecedor cuando vio a Yahiko dudar (pensando seriamente si hacerlo o no). Recordó el primer beso -bajo la lluvia constante en donde vivían, con aquel choque de narices que le costó un dolor bastante molesto al muchacho durante días e hizo a Konan reír unos cuantos más-, dulce y cálido, vergonzoso y adolescente; la primera vez que sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno, las manos inexpertas y vacilantes y los labios rellenando aquellos momentos incómodos donde ninguno sabía qué hacer (era un momento de ardor, cariño y liberación en medio de tiempos de desesperación y muerte) y se dejaban llevar, simplemente ser; cada abrazo atesorado en el fondo de sus corazones, cada caricia guardada, cada sonrisa memorizada, cada momento compartido. Todo aquello le cruzó por la mente en cuanto escuchó a Hanzô, en cuanto vio a Nagato dudar con el kunai, y cuando leyó los ojos de Yahiko y lo que planeaba hacer.

No fue consciente del grito que escapó de sus labios, tan fuerte y desesperado que desgarró su garganta, cuando vio a Yahiko enterrarse deliberadamente el kunai en el estómago, quitándose la vida, dándole a Salamandra Hanzô lo que éste quería. _Abandonándola._

Algo hizo un fuerte _click _en su cabeza y su cerebro se desconectó a partir de ese momento. El dolor punzó en su cabeza, aguijoneando en la parte trasera de sus oídos, aguzando tanto su audición que el zumbido fue ensordecedor. Su vista se desenfocó, y se sintió dentro de un túnel que la alejaba de todo. El dolor se intensificó tanto que la dejó en un estado de _shock_ (y no era lo más prudente siendo kunoichi y teniendo que estar atenta para salvarse, pero no había nada por lo que luchar, nada que proteger; su vida había terminado cuando la de su pelirrojo lo hizo).

Apenas fue consciente de que Nagato había sido atacado, se había defendido y por consecuente había perdido sus piernas en la batalla. No supo bien cuándo pudo librarse de Hanzô ni mucho menos cuándo fue al encuentro de su compañero para ayudarle.

Y desde entonces, no volvió a sonreír otra vez. Ya no lo hacía al ver el rostro de Yahiko, porque sabía que no era él mismo, que era Nagato quien lo ocupaba de vez en cuando si no estaba utilizando alguno de los otros cinco cuerpos. Ya no sonreía porque sabía que era el _cuerpo diva _de Nagato, y _él _ya no estaba allí. La había abandonado después de todo. Pain no era Yahiko, por más de que se parecieran físicamente.

Ya no usaba ese jutsu, ya no hacía mariposas de papel, y si lo hacía, cada papeleta le recordaba a él y le hacía sentir miserable. Si hubiera sido más inteligente y más atenta, él no habría hecho eso por ella (porque sabía que lo había hecho para liberarla, para que no corriese peligro, porque la quería y le agradecía todos aquellos años compartidos). Se culpaba todos los días por ello.

Ya no había mariposas de papel en su vida, porque éstas habían muerto cuando ella lo hizo, cuando los tres lo hicieron.

* * *

_&._


End file.
